


Termination Notice

by epersonae



Series: Termination Notice [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, awkward conversations with the boss, when firing a guy means firing a crossbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: They used to be co-workers; then she was sent to kill him. Killian talks to the Director, briefly, about Brian.





	Termination Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a hella old tumblr prompt ("Well that's the second biggest news I've heard all day") that finally clicked with something!

“He was engaged,” Killian said after taking a long swig of beer. 

“Who?” Lucretia cocked an eyebrow. They’d been talking about training regimens, whether they needed to be adjusted with the new reclaimers, that sort of thing. Nothing personal.

Killian set down the glass, nearly empty now.  “Seriously boss? Director? You didn’t know?”

She took a deep breath. “Right. Brian.” She picked up her wine glass, but instead of drinking, just swirled the deep red liquid. She started to say something, then stopped, before trying again. “I did not. Who?”

Killian tapped the homebrew bottle next to her glass.

Lucretia’s eyes widened. “Brad? From HR?”

“You gotta get out more,” was Killian’s reply. “They’ve been an item, since, like….” Her face screwed up in thought. “I think Brad sat in on Brian’s interview and then  _ would not stop _ talking about him.”

“ _ I  _ was in Brian’s intake interview.”

“Boss, sometimes, I swear.” Killian laughed and shook her head. “But yeah. About that long.”

Lucretia pursed her lips and nodded, once, gravely.

“Should I have held Rites of Remembrance?”

Killian shrugged. “Above my pay grade. I mean, he betrayed the Bureau, right? Like, that’s the deal. We follow the rules, stay away from the Relics, and it’s all good. Go after the Relics and….” Another shrug. “You should probably talk to Brad though.”

Lucretia winced. Killian harrumphed. 

“Comes with the territory, right? You decided to put together all this” — Killian waved a hand, at the room around them, or maybe the whole moon base — “you get to do the rough…. Well, okay, you don't have crossbow a guy or hide from  _ everything being on fire _ , but you know, talking to a guy about his dead fiancée, that's a thing.”

Lucretia leaned back and took a long drink of wine, staring off into space. 

“He'll probably understand,” said Killian. “Probably.”

As Lucretia set down her glass — more than half gone now — she said, without acknowledging Killian’s words, “I guess that's the second most surprising thing I've heard today.”

“Second?”

Lucretia winced again. ( _ I'm just a simple idiot wizard _ , he'd said.) “Ah, nothing. Just, the new reclaimers….” 

Killian grimaced. “Yeah, those guys. Wow. Good luck with that, boss. Glad that’s not my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series? I have a few other related conversations in mind, so we'll see.


End file.
